You Are My Joy
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Having a new baby is going to be harder for Yusei and Akiza but they got and being each other because they got love one other. My first Faithshipping story! Takes first place after the dub version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's! Read and Review! 333


**Since I was planning other story for **_**Family Is Forever, **_**I decided to write my first one-shot story of Yusei and Akiza. It's about them having their first baby together. This takes place after the WRGP in the dub version.**

**I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but I do own my OC character Amber Evans. Just read, okay?**

* * *

Akiza Izinski is now nine months pregnant with Yusei Fudo's baby. It just happened a few weeks after the dark signer war they officially started dating and then four months later after the battle with Aporia is over, she faced the worst of her life: pregnancy. She just found out her female doctor, Dr. Taylor told her that she was twelve weeks pregnant. Akiza broke down when she heard the news. She reached out to her new best friend, Amber Evans, who is Crow Hogan's girlfriend at the time and told the news. Amber told Akiza that she is not going to be a horrible mother because of her past of The Black Rose. Akiza relieved Amber's great response but she was more afraid of Yusei's reaction. She remembered the day that she told him about her pregnancy.

_*Flashback*_

_Akiza walked into Yusei, Jack and Crow's apartment when she found Yusei working on the duel runners. She looked at Yusei worriedly and thought, "Should I tell him? I can't hiding it forever… Well, here I go…"_

_"Yusei?" She finally spoke up to him._

_Yusei turned around to see his longtime girlfriend and he smiled at her. "Hey, Akiza. Good to see you," he said._

_"I wanted to talk to you," Akiza said. "It's very important."_

_Yusei wiped the grease off his hands with a cloth and put on his gloves. "What is it, babe?"_

_They both standing and facing each other with their serious eyes._

_Akiza took a deep breath and she said, "Um, Yusei, do you remember the last three months ago when we made love? It was the first night we slept together after we won the WRGP and we celebrated."_

_"Yeah, I think I remember," Yusei said._

_Akiza looked down on the floor instead of her boyfriend._

_"Well, I'm starting to feel sick and..."_

_She had tears come out of her eyes._

_"I went to the doctor yesterday and she told me that I'm now pregnant," she explained as she wiped the tears of her eyes._

_Yusei's cobalt eyes are wider as he heard the news. "What?"_

_Akiza finally looked up to the man she loved. "Yusei, I'm pregnant with your baby."_

_Akiza sighed and turned away from him sadly. She felt Yusei wrapping his strong arms around her. "Wait... Yusei..."_

_He kissed her forehead and looked at her._

_"I can't believe it," he said happily. "I'm going to be a father."_

_"But you're not mad..."_

_Yusei shook his head._

_"No, Akiza," he said. "I'm just excited and you should too because we're going to get through this together." _

_He bent down and kissed Akiza's stomach which left Akiza surprised._

_"No matter what, I will always still love you and I'll never leave you."_

_Akiza couldn't help but to kiss the dragon head signer's lips._

_"I do too and thank you so much," she said. "I love you, Yusei."_

_"I love you too, Akiza."_

_They went on with their kissing for 10 minutes until they needed air._

_"By the way, I'm already 3 months pregnant so I have 6 months to go," Akiza said._

_"That's great, babe," Yusei said as he kissed Akiza's cheek._

_The former Black Rose thought as she looked at him with her hazel eyes, " Thank you so much for being there for me for the rest of my life, Yusei."_

_*End Flashback*_

She is now living at her own house since she had to moved out of her parents house before her pregnancy but she still visits them once a week. Also Yusei is living at Akiza's place since she told him that she was pregnant. He, Jack and Crow moved out of their own place. Jack Atlas is currently living at his girlfriend Carly Carmine's apartment and Crow Hogan is now living at Amber's house.

Everyone even Jack, Crow, Carly, Kalin, Misty, Amber, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Sherry, Mina, Trudge and Akiza's parents and Yusei's foster mother, Martha are 100% supported of Akiza's pregnancy. The girls are very excited of Akiza's pregnancy and they even threw a baby shower for her when Akiza was seven 1/2 months pregnant. Also the men had congratulated and teased the dragon head signer a little.

Akiza is now wearing her maternity light pink dress that goes below of the knees and she wears her white jacket. Today she's going to the triple date with Yusei, Jack, Carly, Crow and Amber.

She felt the baby kicked inside her. Akiza rubbed her swollen stomach and smiled that she is now carrying the joy of her and Yusei's lives.

Akiza heard her boyfriend shouted, "Hey, Akiza, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm coming, Yusei," she said as she grabbed her black purse.

As she headed out of her and Yusei's room, Akiza stopped when the baby kicked harder this time. She groaned as she rubbed her stomach. _"Wow, he or she is restless today," _she thought as she head out to meet with her boyfriend.

* * *

The three dates are picnic at New Domino City Park. They are having lunch and talked about their busy jobs. Carly brought her homemade blueberry pie that she made from home.

"Here you go, guys," she said as she handed them her pie of the paper plates. "I hope you like it. Even my Jacky loved mine with cherry."

"Thanks, love," Jack smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, thanks, Carls," Crow said. "Hey Jack, give some that Cool Hwhip."

Jack is now very confused. "Cool Hwhip?" he said. "You are so daft, Crow."

"Whatever," Crow said as he put some Cool Whip on his pie. "Love me some Cool Hwhip."

"It's Cool Whip, Crow."

"Cool Hwhip."

"Cool Whip."

"Cool Hwhip."

"Cool Whip!"

"Cool Hwhip!"

"You're a dummy," Jack said.

"Come on, Jack, don't be cru-uel," Crow said as he muffed with his pie.

"Crow, don't talk with your mouth full please," Amber said.

Crow swallowed his pie. "Sorry babe."

Akiza felt the baby kicked again. She rubbed her stomach as she groaned slightly.

"Akiza, are you okay?" Yusei asked as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "It's just the baby kicking me all day."

"The baby is really restless, huh, Akiza?" Amber smiled at her best friend with her green eyes as she put her long black hair with a ponytail.

"Yeah, but it hurts as usual," Akiza said.

"If it gets much worse, I'll take you to the hospital," Yusei said to the female signer.

"Yusei, I'm fine, seriously," Akiza kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Okay..." The Dragon Head Singer is worried about Akiza and possibly the upcoming kicks.

"Come on Akiza, let's go the lake with me and Carly," Amber said.

"Okay," The former Black Rose said. "Yusei is so stubborn sometimes."

"Come on, he's trying to protect you and he cares about you and the baby," she said sweetly.

Akiza giggled. "Well you're right."

As Carly and Amber already helped a heavily pregnant Akiza up on her feet, Akiza felt something wet trickle down her leg.

"Ohhh, Yusei!" She yelled.

The dark-haired Signer got up on his feet and rushed to his girlfriend. "Akiza, what's wrong?"

"My water broke! The baby's coming!" Akiza yelled.

"Oh my God!" Carly shouted.

"About time," Jack said calmly.

"Now what?" Amber asked.

"Where's my camera?!" Crow shouted.

"Everyone, just calm down," Yusei said as he held Akiza's hand.

"He's right, guys," Crow said. "Carly, you and Jack help Yusei get in the car with Akiza."

Jack and Carly nodded as Yusei said, "Alright."

The orange-haired Signer turned to his girlfriend who been gathering some things. "Amber, boil a doctor. Darn! Call the water. No! I mean call the doctor!"

"I heard what you meant. I'll call Akiza's doctor, Martha and Akiza's parents," she said as she grabbed her iPhone.

The gang helped Akiza got in her red car of the front seat and Yusei got in as he began to start the car.

Akiza is breathing heavily from the contractions as she held her stomach. She felt Yusei kissed her hand.

"Continue breathing from the contractions, Akiza," he said. "You can do this."

Akiza looked at the Dragon Head Singer and smiled. "Thank you, Yusei."

* * *

Yusei was rushing today. Not his usual style but it was for something very important. He never rushed anything. He took it nice and slow to enjoy the moment, but he rushed today. He was rushing Akiza to the hospital because his baby boy or girl had almost arrived.

"Oh, Yusei, it's happening now!" Akiza cried when she just had another intense contraction. "It hurts so bad!"

"I know but hang on, Akiza!" Yusei said as he was watching the road as he gave one simple glance at the former Black Rose.

Later, the couple arrived at the hospital and Dr. Taylor prepped them down the maternity ward. After 7 hours of the painful labor, it's time for Yusei &amp; Akiza's baby to be born. Akiza is laying down in her bed, ready to deliver her and Yusei's baby. She wears the light pink hospital gown with the little roses all over the gown. The dark-haired Signer held her hand as the female Signer had a painful contraction.

"Owww... ahhhhh..." Akiza groaned.

"It's going to be okay, Akiza," he said calmly. "Just do your breathing."

"Yusei Fudo, I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed angrily.

"Why?"

As she winces by a strong contraction, Akiza yelled, "You did _this_ to me!"

Dr. Taylor and two female nurses came in the female Signer's room to get ready for the birth.

"Okay, Akiza," Dr. Taylor said as she put some gloves on. "On the next contraction, I want to you to push, okay?"

Akiza nodded as Yusei held her hand to wait for it.

"Start pushing, Akiza!" Dr. Taylor coached.

It was a very painful process for Akiza. Giving birth naturally hurts a lot since all the women did it in so many centuries. She screamed when she gave birth to her son or daughter. Yusei hated seeing the female Signer in this kind of pain.

After 1 hour of pushing, Akiza is sweating and breathing heavily, her face is a little red and she's really tired because she doesn't want to this anymore.

"Owwwww... it hurts!" She yelled in pain.

Yusei wiped the sweat off his girlfriend's forehead with a cloth. "Come on, Akiza," he said, "We're almost there."

"Yusei, I can't..."

"Yes, you can," he said. "One more push, for me &amp; the baby..."

"No! I don't want to do this anymore!" The former Black Rose cried.

The dragon head Signer leaned over as he cupped his hands on her face and kissed her.

"Akiza, you can do this," he encouraged her. "Do it for our baby. Let's have one big push for me, okay?"

"Okay."

Akiza gives one final push with Yusei holding her hand. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain.

The two Signers heard a tiny, beautiful cry. It sound so _small._

"Congratulations, Yusei and Akiza," Dr. Taylor said. "You have a healthy, beautiful baby girl." She and the nurses took the baby to the warmer to clean her up.

Akiza can't help but to cry happily into Yusei's shirt. It was her tears of joy.

"A baby girl," she cried. "We have a baby girl, Yusei!"

He nodded. "And I'm sure she's beautiful like her mother. You did great, Akiza."

Akiza smiled as the dark haired Signer kissed her cheek. "Thank you, my love," she said.

Dr. Taylor came back to the couple with the bundle covered with a pink blanket in her arms.

"Here she is," she said sweetly as she carefully handed the baby to Akiza.

"I'm going to tell the others about the news," Yusei whispered in Akiza's ear.

"Okay, go ahead."

The dragon head Signer kissed her forehead as he headed out the hallway.

Akiza looked at her newborn daughter. The baby had black hair with faint streaks of red instead of her father's gold highlights. She had her mother's skin, a light skin. She opened her eyes to reveal that she have her father's cobalt eyes. Akiza smiled as she stroked the baby's cheek.

The baby cooed at her mother.

"Awwwww," Akiza whispered. "I can't believe that you're here, baby."

The door opened to reveal, it was Yusei smiling at his girlfriend and his daughter.

The female Signer asked the dark haired Signer, "Do you want to hold her, Yusei?"

Yusei took off his gloves and rolled up his jacket sleeves and put them on Akiza's bedside table. "Of course. She's _our _daughter, Akiza," he said.

The female Signer carefully handed the baby to Yusei. He smiled at his daughter who is cooing happily right now.

"Hey, baby," he said softly. "Do you know who I am? I'm your daddy."

Akiza leaned over to see her boyfriend and daughter and stroked her soft cheek.

"And I'm your mommy," she said as she wiped the tears off her eyes.

The baby cooed at the couple.

"What should we name her, babe," Yusei asked Akiza.

Akiza looked down of the baby a few seconds then she answered, "Aurora Destiny."

Yusei smiled at the name. "Aurora Destiny Fudo... that's perfect."

Aurora giggled of her name.

"And I say she loves it," he chuckled as he carefully handed Aurora back to Akiza.

"I'm sure," she said. "And thanks for making me the happiest day of my life."

She and Yusei kissed even though she just held Aurora.

"I love you, Yusei Fudo."

"I love you too, Akiza Izinski."

Yusei and Akiza looked at their sleeping baby girl together with smiles.

_She is the love of their lives._

_She is their joy._

The End!

* * *

**Finally finished! Even though it was a little corny of the births. I can't believe Aurora is very beautiful to Yusei and Akiza's lives.**

**Hope u guys love it and review! Now to finish my other story, **_**Family Is Forever.**_

**Bye!**


End file.
